Don is that you?
by PurpleNinjaGAMER12
Summary: Don invents a machine that can help Master Splinter with his strength and health, but when he tests it something goes wrong and it has his brothers drooling over him. Will the same thing happen to one of his brothers? Read to find out! *This is my first Fanfic* R&R Rating may change in following chapters.
1. Who are you?

**Hey, this is** **PurpleNinjaGAMER12 This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it! Anyways. I do not own TMNT in any way, I'm just a fan. Characters are from the 2003 series and maybe some from the 2012 series. Pairs: Casey/April. Suggestions for some coming up pairs are welcomed. **

* * *

Down in the sewers you could hear one of the Hamato brothers. "Ugh, it's not working!" The purple clad turtle grunted as he tested one of his inventions.  
"There's something missing, I just can't put my finger on it.." He scratched his head but jumped up, startled by one of his brothers who burst through his Lab door.  
Donatello didn't have to turn around to see who it was. "Don, can we _now_ play Space Invaders?" Yep. Donatello was right, it was his younger brother, Michelangelo.  
Donatello sighed. "I'm sorry Mikey, but I'm just too busy to play video games.."  
"But you promised you would!" Michelangelo whined. "Can I at least help?" Mikey said, giving Don his 'Please, Please, Please, Please' face.  
Don sighed. "Fine." He then pointed his index finger toward Mikey. "But don't touch any of the instruments!"  
Mikey looked around and then back at Don and gave a big smile "Okay!- Wait I'll be right back!"  
Mikey shouted as he ran out of the Lab. Don sighed, frustrated. "I hope he doesn't come back."  
He then turned around and started working on his experiments again.  
It was about 5 or 10 minutes when the door opened and in came Mikey dressed in a White lab coat with a painted 'M' on the right side on the pocket. He also wore thick square glasses.  
"I'm back, in the right attire!" Mikey grinned as he stepped in.  
"Mikey, you don't need to wear that. Where the Hell did you get those anyways?"  
"I found them in your closet." Mikey replied with that cheesy grin he wore everyday.  
"Mikey don't go in my room anymore." Don said as he rubbed his temples. Damn this head-ache."  
He then turned around back to his project. "So, what're you working on?"  
"It's supposed to help Master Splinter with his health.  
You know how he can't get around much, and how he tries to hide it... But I'm trying to make it to where there's no side effects.  
I've reversed engineered it from this thing I found in the Junkyard, it was something to do with women, so I'm trying to make it where there isn't a side effect at all just in case."  
"Oh.. Hey what's that!" Mikey ran to a little gadget that was painted purple and green.  
"That's a grappling hook, I've made them to work with our individual skills. I've also painted them to match our masks.  
"Why haven't you shown them to us yet?" "Cause I have more important things to do."  
Don said, hoping that Mikey would shut up now.  
"So what can I-" "You can help by making sure Sensei is ok." "Okay! See ya later Don!" Mikey ran out of the room.  
"Thank god he's gone." He muttered then silently went back to his work.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay Master Splinter?" Mikey asked. "Yes, my son I reassure you that I am fine."Splinter said calmly as always.  
Mikey always thought how Master Splinter could always keep calm even when something really bad was happening.  
"Well is there anything you want me to get for you?" Mikey at least wanted to do something sense Don didn't want him around.  
"Where is Leonardo and Raphael? I'm sure you could keep them company."  
"They're topside helping April with something." Mikey said as he sighed. "Well what about the television gaming thing?"  
Splinter never understood how a little box with moving graphics could entertain anyone.  
That's why he never really watched t.v he just sticked with his meditating. "You mean my video games?" Mikey lifted an eye ridge.  
"Yes, those 'Video games' as you call it."  
"It's kinda boring playing it alone.. I would ask Don if he would play but he's stuck in his lab doing stupid inventions.."  
"What if I joined you my son?  
"You would?" "Why not my son?" "Okay come on!" Mikey grabbed his sensei's hand trying to pull him but Splinter just stood there.  
"I can walk on my own Michelangelo."  
** ~*-15 minutes later for Splinter to make it to the tv-*~  
** "Come on Master Splinter, I already have the consoles ready!" Mikey gave Splinter a green colored console while he had an orange console.  
"Okay you just have to try to hit me alot and collect as many of the power-ups as you can and don't let me hit you or you loose."  
They began to play but Master splinter said in his mind. '_How do you work this stupid device.._'

* * *

"Hey April where do you want me to put this at?" Leonardo, the oldest of the turtles walked in through her Apartment door holding a box of antiques. "Oh, you can lay it on the coffee table and I'll get to it asap."  
April said as she walked out of the kitchen. Leo then set the box gently on the coffee table.  
"It's a shame Don couldn't come, I had something to show him that Cody made." "Speaking of which where is the little rascal?" Leo smirked.  
"He should be here soon, it's almost time for him to get out of school. "Hey, get ova' here 'ya twerp!" Raphael yelled from outside.  
"Hey it isn't my fault that I broke 'ya bike!" "When I get ma' hands on 'ya, 'ya gonna wish you were neva' born you son of a bitch!"  
Leo and April looked outside to see Casey running away from a steaming Raph.  
They then saw Raph's ShellCycle scratched and steam coming out of it. "Looks like Don's gonna have to repair it.. again."  
Leo said sighing and rubbing his temples. "Don's still working on that project still isn't he?" April looked at Leo who nodded.  
"Master Splinter tries to hide it but he's getting weaker everyday.. I know that he's not going to be with us someday.. Don just doesn't want him to be gone right now."  
April nodded. Raph had Casey in an Arm lock and was about to sock him in the face. "Hey, lunch is almost ready, come on you too!"  
April shouted to Raph and Casey who stopped and walked towards the entrance of all the apartments. Raph kept his Trench coat and Theodora on. (Raph had a Trench coat and Theodora on the whole time) They all walked in and ate.  
Cody's bus stopped by and he walked inside not expecting a visit from his turtle pals.  
He called them 'Uncle' ever since he was little.  
They all got used to it  
"Thanks April, but I think it's time me and Raph head home. I'm a little bit worried about the Brainiac. Leo said as he sat up from the couch.  
"Yeah. He barely eats now'a days." Raph said as he too got up and followed Leo. "But Uncle Leo and Raph, I barely got time to see you!"  
"It's okay, we'll probably be here tomorrow with Donnie." Leo said as he picked Cody up and gave him a hug.  
"Really? Donnie's comin'? Yay! I barely see him, less then you guys and that's pretty long!" Cody said and went to grab Raph and hug him.  
"Bye Raph, Leo." Casey called from the other room. "Bye guys, see you tomorrow hopefully, and please bring Donnie.  
Tell him I miss him!" "K' we will bye." Raph said and he closed the door and Leo and him talked the way they walked back to the lair.

* * *

Don was still working on the project and thought about testing it.  
The way he had designed it is that you have to step into it and push the button inside of it and the steam that came in it had medicine and vitamins that would clinically help him have more strength and improve a his health.  
Don walked inside of it and pushed the button.

* * *

10 minutes passed by and when he walked out he didn't feel a change until he looked in the mirror, he screamed (A girly shriek) and backed away from the mirror.  
"Yo Donnie, what is it?" Mikey looked through the door and gawked at the sight before him.  
"Who are you?!" Mikey asked as he saw a female mutant turtle with nothing on at all.  
She surprisingly had hair, pretty, light brown curly hair. But what had Mikey staring at her the most were her large breasts.  
"Mikey get out of here!" Don screamed at him with his new feminine voice as he searched for something to cover him up.  
"What is wrong my son?" Splinter walked inside and saw Donnie. "Oh my, who are you?" He asked and covered his and Mikey's eyes.  
"It's me sensei, Donatello." Donatello said as he was still searching for something. "Here let me get you your shower robe 'Donatello'."  
Mikey said as he went to the bathroom to get the female turtle claiming to be his older brother Donnie a robe.  
He came back and gave 'Don' his robe that was purple with a little symbol of a beaker on the right side of it.  
They then walked into the living room when Leo and Raph walked in.  
"And I would'a sucker punched Casey if it hadn't been for- Who the hell is 'dat?!" Raph and Leo stared at the Female turtle who was their brother. "Uh.. hey guys.." Donatello said sheepishly. "This is Donnie guys.." Mikey said awkwardly. "Why're you wearing your robe?" Raph asked.  
"For obvious reasons Raph. It appears when I was transformed into a Female, I developed Female features such as Breasts, and the other stuff.." "Oh.." Raph said then coughed and sweated like crazy. He glanced at Leo and it appeared that Leo was doing the same thing. Even Mikey.  
He then spoke up."We asked april if she could get some clothes for Don that could fit him.. er.. her." Donnie slapped Mikey.  
"Don't call me 'she','her', or anything like that! And that counts for you too!" He pointed at Leo and Raph. "Well apparently you _are_ a _'she', 'her', _or anything like that.." Leo said who he earned a death glare from Donnie. Mikey's ShellCell rang and he answered it. "Oh, hey April!" ~~~~~  
"Uh huh, okay." ~~~~ "Okay I'll tell him." *Click* "April said that she can't come all the way down here cause she has to take Cody to his grandparents, but she's dropping the clothes down the nearest manhole from here." Mikey said to Don.  
"Okay, guess I better head on over there. **_Don't follow_**** me!**" He said as he walked to the nearest manhole.  
His brothers couldn't stop staring at his tail the rest of the way that they could see him.  
'Damn..' They all thought.

* * *

**Okay, that's a cliffhanger.  
I hope you all enjoyed.  
The rating may change in following chapters.  
TBC**


	2. What's wrong with me?

**Okay, I'm back. Sorry for the wait we had some internet problems, but hey the good news is that I'm back! :D  
Here's the second chapter that you've all been waiting for. It feels my heart with joy to have some followers, favs, and reviews all of them are welcomed o3o. Again please help me with some ideas like some pairings and other stuff thanks!  
Anyways enough with my blabbering on with the story!**

* * *

"Okay, it has to be around here somewhere.." Donatello said out loud. "Ugh, I hate this damned voice!" He sighed as he continued to look for the Manhole April dropped some of her old clothes. He hoped they would fit him, him being a 'Mutated Turtle' and all.  
He wasn't as big as he used to be though, he was slender and small.. It was strange to him.  
"Ah! There it is!" He said as he saw some clothes dangling from the Manhole's entry. He slipped them on.  
They weren't that big. But they did fit him even though they were a little snug.  
He wore a Blue mid-riff short-sleeved shirt, with tight jean shorts. He even noticed that April had thrown in some hair stuff.  
'_Odd_' He thought. He then realized that he had grown hair on his head.  
He reached up and touched the soft thick light brown curly hair he now had. he grabbed a hair-tie and put his hair in a low Pony-tail.  
He thought that he'd go around the tunnels and scour around to find anything that might be useful for his project.  
So he picked up the extra stuff April threw in and his robe and took off.

* * *

Little did he know he was being watched...

* * *

"Man I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I have feelings for my own brother.."  
Leo said aloud in his room.  
He walked by his cot and lay down, covering his eyes with his arms.  
"I'm crazy... Maybe some sleep will clear my mind.."

* * *

Mikey was playing his Video games when something hit his mind. His brother.  
He couldn't get that image of seeing him- No _her _naked.  
"God, I'm messed up."  
He still continued playing his games thinking about _her._

* * *

Raph was doing his own regular thing, punching his punching bag. Letting the sweat drip off him. He then thought about his brother, naked in the shower. The water droplets dripping off him. "Ah, what's wrong with me?" Raph said he then stopped and went to his room to try and clear up his mind.

* * *

**Sorry, God I know it's short but its 3 in the morning and I'm fuckin' tired DX I'll just call this a part 2 maybe.  
Eh. I don't know I'm just tired anyways Review please I'll probably do another one tomorrow and it'll be longer I promise! :)  
Bai- Bai :D**

**TBC**


	3. Just any other crazy day

**Hey, guys! Here's the third chapter to ****_Don is that you?_****  
Once again I thank all of you who are still reading.  
I want to thank TMNTfan95 for giving me some ideas for the story.  
If you have any ideas for the story just PM me. :) **

* * *

Donnie was looking around the tunnels for any spare parts that he could use to try to fix his project.  
He looked around everywhere and it seemed like hours. His legs hurt from the walking.  
He then decided it was time for him to go home. He sighed as he turned around to the way back to the Lair.  
He was almost there when he heard a scuffling noise. He jumped, scared.  
He then went to grab his Bo Staff only to find it not there.  
'_Oh yeah.._'He said in his mind, mentally slapping himself for not remembering to grab his Bo Staff on the way out.  
The noise grew louder and louder, he grew tense. A few minutes passed by and he heard nothing.  
'_That's strange.._' He thought. He waited and he finally gave up, thinking that whatever that noise was, was gone.  
He then started off to the Lair but when he took a few steps something lunged at him.  
He knew something was watching him! He kept his eyes shut as hard as he could.  
Why was he so scared? Where was this fear coming from?  
It must have been his project when he was turned into a female!  
It must have given him more then a feminine appearance. It scared him.  
Reality snapped into him as he remembered he was being attacked.  
He finally had the courage to open his eyes to look at his attacker.  
His eyes grew wide as he saw the appearance of his attacker.  
It was his brother, Raphael.  
"Raph?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Raph stood on top of him and growled. "Hey there, Donnie..~"  
He then threw Don to the side of the sewer wall and got on top of him. "Raph, what're doing?!" Donnie screamed  
"Were gonna have some fun, lil' girl." He attempted to kiss Don but instead got thrown off.  
Donnie opened his eyes to see his rescuer. He saw his older brother, Leonardo. "Leo!"  
Donnie cried as he threw his arms around his brother.  
Leo looked down, surprised at the hug he was getting. He saw his younger sibling.. crying.  
"It's okay, I'm here.. Don't cry.." Leo tried to 'shh' Donnie down from his crying.  
Raph got up and ran to the two turtles and knocked Leo out of his breath.  
"No!" Donnie looked at Raph who threw Leo on the ground.  
"Stop your crying, after I teach Leo not to barge in when people are doing something, then we can have fun."  
Raph smirked when

* * *

Leo didn't budge. He then turned around to see the female turtle only to see that she wasn't there.  
"Oh, just great Leo! She's gone!" Raph turned to Leo, only to see that he was gone to.  
"Damn!" He growled, and decided to go topside.

* * *

"Oh it was just so awful sensei!" Donnie cried as she was leaning onto Leo for protection and comfort.  
Leo stroked her soft hair, trying to comfort her as much as he could.  
"Hmm.. We should watch Raphael, and make sure that he does not lay a hand on Donatello."  
Splinter inquired and looked at his third oldest. "We should find an appropriate name for Donatello, now that he is a female."  
"But.. *_sniffle_* I- I.. fine.." Donnie looked down.  
"I will think of an appropriate name for hi- _her _But now we should just rest, it has be a long day." Spinter stood up, and almost fell.  
Leo jerked up and caught him and helped him into his room. Donnie winced at the thought of losing Splinter.  
She sighed, knowing that it is going to happen one day. She got up and walked to her room, lay down and went to sleep with one thought staying in her head.  
'_Why would Raph do such a thing like_ that?..'

* * *

Michelangelo looked around in Donnie's lab and stumbled upon a big contraction. He opened the door and walked in it.  
"Hmm.. I wonder what this is.." He then saw a button that was glowing red. "Hmm.. I wonder what that does."  
He then pushed it. Whatever it was, it released some sort of gas in the whole thing!  
It then stopped and the door opened. He didn't feel any different, he then looked in the mirror and screamed.  
"AHH!" He was a female just like Don! He had hair too! But it was Blonde and straight.  
He looked down and noticed he had breasts too! Oh man was he gonna be in so much trouble!  
He then ran out of the Lab and into his room.  
Hopefully no one had heard him, since he didn't scream as loud as Donnie did.  
He decided that he was going to have to tell the others in the morning.  
He crawled slowly into his bed, scared of all the crazy stuff that was happening.

* * *

Raphael was in a dark alley scouring around a dumpster like some drunk person, probably because he was drunk.  
He knew that he was told not to drink, but then again, he didn't care.  
He didn't know if he cared about anything at all. He violated his little sister.  
Something was wrong with him.. He knew he couldn't return home. Not yet.  
He took out his ShellCell and called Casey.  
"Hey, Case, can I come over tonight?" ~~~~~?  
"No reason, I just need to get away from my family for a while." ~~~~~ ~`.  
"K, thanks. I'll see you in like 15 minutes, I'm not far from your house." ~~~.  
"Bye."  
He hung up and took off.  
He didn't know when or how he would apologize to Donnie.  
He knew he just had to do it soon.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 3.  
I'll try to make chapter 4 soon!  
Once again, any ideas for the story are welcomed.  
Plus can you help me with Donnie and Mikey's new names. I don't want Donatella or Michelle.  
I kinda want ones that are unique and Japanese.  
Bye!**

**TBC**


	4. Don't worry, I wont let anyone harm you

**Hey guys!  
Sorry that I haven't been updating for a while.  
I'm thinking about posting a new chapter every Friday or Saturday.  
I want to thank all of you who helped me out by giving me some names to use for Donnie and Mikey.  
It was peculiarly hard to find one for Donnie, since that they're aren't really any Japanese name that star with 'D'.  
So I just used a name that had some meaning into it.  
Please don't be mad at me, I really tried my best to find one that started with 'D'. D:  
So, anyways where were we?  
Ah, yes the story!**

* * *

Mikey woke up way earlier then she was used to, based on the time she read on her clock. "4:27? Man, Mikey you should do this when we have training sessions. She decided to go and make some breakfast. She walked toward the door, then it hit her.

She was a girl! She trudged back to her bed and turned on the television. '_Thank you, Donnie!_' Mikey remembered a few years back when Don had a talk with Splinter about them having t.v. in their rooms. At first he didn't approve of it, but after all of us- even Raph begged over and over, he finally let us.

Mikey flipped channel-to-channel looking for something interesting until she stopped on one of her favorite shows. She watched for a few hours, then decided it was time for her to come out of her room. She looked around for anything to wear, but found nothing.

She then looked at the foot of her door and saw some neatly folded clothes with a note attached to them. She picked it up and could guess who wrote it by the hand-writing.

'_Dear Mikey,_

_ I found out what happened last night, please be more careful in the lab.  
I thought I told you to stay out. I brought some extra clothes I had.  
You're lucky I had some. I hope they fit.'_

_ Don._

"Oh, boy.. She's probably told the others about it. Eh, I knew I was gonna' have to tell them about it sooner or later." She unfolded the clothes and put them on. She now wore a yellow tank top with the number '25' on the front, and some tan baggy pants.

She opened the door and looked around. No one was in her sight. She cautiously walked out toward the Kitchen. She opened the fridge but found nothing. She sighed and closed it. '_Maybe, I'll just skip Breakfast.._' "Hey Mike, what're you doing at a time like this?" '_Oh, boy.. what do I say?.._'

Mikey cleared her throat and turned around to face the other female turtle sitting beside the arm of the couch. "Hey Donnie.. How's this being-female stuff goin' for ya'?" "The feelings neutral, you?" She took a sip of Coffee and looked up at the orange clad turtle.

"Eh, not so great..-" "I thought I told you not to wonder around in my lab, alone. But instead you go fuck around in it." Donnie snapped at Mike. Mikey was taken back. Donnie rarely ever used foul language. It scared her to see her usually calm sister act so much.. like Raph.

Mikey shook the thought off and went to the couch and sat beside Donnie. "What'cha doin'?" Mikey asked as she leaned over to see what Don was doing. "What does it look like Sherlock? I'm trying to calculate the problem with the damned machine that made us into what we are at the very moment."

"Oh." Mikey could sense that Donnie was getting ready to say something but was interrupted by Leo and Splinter who seemed to have walked out of the Meditating room. "Ah, good morning my daughters." Splinter said casually as he and Leo walked side-by-side.

Mikey looked up at her sensei and quietly said. "I'm sorry, sensei. I know I shouldn't have been sneaking around in Donnie's lab.." "My daughter, you have done nothing wrong-" "_Yes, _she has! She disobediently wondered around in _my_ lab, specifically when I told her _not _to!" Don couldn't control himself.

"Donatello!" Splinter raised his voice. '_Why is my calm daughter so in rage?_' Splinter pondered in thought until he realized it was time to tell his daughters their new names. "You have done nothing wrong Michelangelo, or should I say, Mei." "Mei?" Mikey looked up at her sensei.

"Yes, my daughter. Mei. It is your new name. And yours my enraged daughter. Eriko." Donnie looked at her sensei, puzzled. "-I picked the name. It means, child blessed with logic." Leonardo finally spoke up and looked at Eriko with a slight smile on his face.

Eriko returned the smile with a full smile. Mei spoke up. "Has anyone seen Raph?" Anyone who heard her could tell that from that small voice had some concern. "I don't know." Eriko said coldly. "Have you tried.. calling him on his ShellCell? Mei looked up at at Leo, hoping that at least he cared.

"Yeah, we've even tried tracking him, but he has his ShellCell tracking device turned off. He'll show up soon." Leo then motioned for Mei and Splinter to follow him into the Dojo. He whispered silently hoping that Eriko couldn't hear him

"If I know Raph, he'll come back and apologize to Eriko." "What happened between those two anyway?" Mei looked at Leo who was quiet for a few moments. "It's a long story, besides it's probably best if you didn't know." "Oh.." Mei looked down. '_How come I can't know everything that happens..?_'

Splinter started having a conversation with Eriko. Leo looked out of the entrance from the Dojo and watched Eriko from a distance. What was she doing? Was she?... She was, she's crying! Leo silently walked over to where the female turtle was sitting, sat on the couch and wrapped his arms around her.

She sniffled and looked at Leo who was stroking her hair, in a loving way. "It's okay. I'm here, don't cry anymore.." He continued doing this ongoing motion until she stopped crying and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't know if I can be around Raph anymore Leo.. I- I'm scared.."

"Shh.. It's okay, Eri, I'm here.. I wont let anyone- especially Raph harm you." Leo waited until Eriko's sniffling died down. "I know you will Leo." Eriko wrapped her arms around Leo and nuzzled his cheek. In response Leo blushed hard, that his face turned into a dark purple.

Mei and Splinter returned to the living room and saw Leo and Eriko. "Well I'll be in the Meditating room if anybody needs me." Splinter exited with a smile across his furry face. Mei realized that they didn't hear him. She said loud enough so that they could hear her. "I'll be in my room!"

Leo and Eriko looked at Mei who ran off to her room. "Heh.." Leo said as he looked back at Eriko and patted her shoulder. "I'll be in the Dojo training. Wanna' come with?" He looked at her who smiled "I'd love to."

They both got up and headed to the Dojo.

Holding hands.

* * *

"Hey, Case gimme anotha' beer." Raph called from the couch. Casey walked to him and handed him another beer. "I think you should lay off the drinking for the rest of the day, Raph. This is your fourth beer this morning." He sat beside Raph he ignored him by taking a big swig of the alcohol.

"So, lemme' get this straight. Don was somehow turned into a gal' an' you couldn't help yerself. You tried to rape the poor fella'?" Casey asked as he lifted an eyebrow. "Yea~.." Raph slurred and passed out. Casey sighed. "Man, I told you not ta' drink so much.."

He heaved his turtle friend and headed towards the lair. Hoping that he could carry him all the way there. One thought got in Raph's his mind before he passed out and it stayed. '_I just hope that Donnie will forgive me..._'

* * *

**Okay, that's a wrap!  
Please review.  
As I said I'm still debating on whether or not to post a new chapter every Friday or Saturday.  
When I can of course! **

**TBC.**


	5. The Vigilante pays the Turtles a visit

**Hey :D  
Sorry that I haven't been posting any new chapters for the past week(s)!  
We've been having some internet issues. AGAIN. =.=  
Plus my mom's in the Hospital, she had surgery. T-T  
I'm gonna try to make my chapters longer. They seem pretty short to me. D:**

* * *

Casey was almost to the Lair, trying as hard as he could to carry the passed out Turtle. "Damn, how much does this guy _eat?"  
_Casey muttered under his breath- that is if he had any left. Raph was murmuring something.  
Casey strained to hear what he was saying but only made out two words.

Donnie.

Sorry.

Casey shook his head, remembering what Raph had told him. Poor Don. Almost being raped! Who knew Raph would go _that _far?  
Sure, Casey knew how Raph could be like when he wants something his way. But he never thought that Raph would actually _attempt _to rape his own _brother_!

No, wait a minute. He remembered April going on about something. Something about Donnie. Hmm... Oh yeah- he was somehow reverted into a girl.  
He kept, as best as he could, carrying Raph. He finally reached the Lair's entrance. He walked in and spotted the nearest couch and silently placed him down.

He looked around.

He could hear a faint voice of someone talking. He strained his ears to try to make out who it was. He waited until the source of the talking came into his view. It was Leo, walking side-by-side with someone.

He expected Splinter to be with him but instead another turtle. One that he didn't recognize.  
She had brown, curly shoulder-length hair. Wore a blue mid-cut short-sleeved shirt, and short shorts.

"And that's how to-" Leo saw a bewildered Casey and a passed out Raph. "What happened this time?.." Leo crossed his arms as if he already knew.  
He could smell the strong aroma of alcohol in the room.

"Took to many shots and passed out." Casey replied, trying to hide the smirk in his voice.  
"I told him not to drink so much, it's bad for his health. "The female turtle sighed with frustration.

"Hey is this.." Casey started to ask but trailed off. "Yep, Donnie." Leo said, answering the vigilante's question.  
"Well, it's Eriko now." Eriko smiled.

"We found out that the transformation is permanent.." Eriko said as she rubbed the back of her head, sheeplishly.  
So Splinter thought that I should have an appropriate name." "Oh.." Casey said, finally caught up.

"So what're gonna do with him?" Casey asked as his concern went back to the sleeping form on the couch.  
"We'll leave him, he'll wake up soon.." Eriko said as they all looked at her for an answer, since she was known as the 'Medic'.

"Where's Mikey? I haven't seen him in a while." Casey asked. "You mean you haven't seen _her_ in a while" Leo said, emphasizing the needed word.  
"He's a girl too? God.." "I know, that's what he gets for sneaking around in my lab." Eriko muttered darkly under her breath.

"And to answer your question, she's in Splinter's room having a talk with him." Leo added.  
They began to chat some more, and Casey decided to go topside, cause April kept trying to call him.

Raph finally woke up and the only person he saw and ran up to was Eriko.  
"Oh god Donnie, I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me, I know I fucked up and I-"

"Oh, shut up Raph, I know you're sorry, and I forgive you." Eriko said gently and gave Raph a tight hug.  
Leo looked the other way, trying to control his jealously as the hug kept lasting.

"And my name is Eriko now." Eriko looked at Raph who lifted an eye ridge. "Its means, 'child blessed with logic'."  
"Mikey's a girl now, too. Her name is Mei." Leo added as he saw that the hug had ended.

"Oh.. Well, where is-" Raph was cut off as Mei burst through Splinter's door, crying.

"ERIKO! SPLINTER ISN'T BREATHING!"

* * *

**I know it's short I had to hurry on this one. DX  
****Anyways I'll probably update tomorrow, or next week.  
****BAI-BAI -Waves to the people reading-**

**TBC**


	6. I couldn't save you

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I've been pretty busy. I have to do a project over Summer Break for english. =-=  
Please don't be mad at what happens during this chapter ;;. **

* * *

"Where's Eriko?" Leonardo asked as he passed by Raphael and Mei. "She's still in the Infirmary with Splinta'." Raph sighed, shaking his head.  
A few weeks ago Splinter wanted to talk to Mei. He collapsed during the talk, not breathing. This had affected the turtles greatly.

Especially, Eriko.

Leo had grown more attached to Eriko, in her state of being, more than his brother and sister. Mei looked up at the blue clad turtle. "She wont come out. She hasn't eaten in days, nor slept." She sighed, her light blue eyes clouding with worry.

"I'm going to talk to her." Leo said, walking away from his brother and sister. He passed the training dojo, then came to the Infirmary's door.  
He knocked. No answer came. "Eriko?.." He said, opening the door. His eyes widened.

What lay in front of him was a crying Eriko. Her usually calm brown eyes, were no longer there. What remained were lifeless, gray eyes.  
Leo rushed to Eriko's side. "What's wrong?" He soothed.

"Splinter.." She kept repeating. "Splinter... Splinter.." Leo looked across the room to a cot where the rat had rested.  
He walked toward the sleeping form. Or at least he thought Splinter was sleeping.

Leo slowly lifted the covers off of the old sensei. He noticed what Eriko was weeping about now. Leo stood there, quiet.  
"Father.." He whispered, a tear coming down his cheek.

The rat they loved, the rat who took them in and cared for them.. Was dead.  
He lay on the cot, eyes slightly closed, his brown eyes showing.

"No.. No!" Leo backed away. This couldn't be happening.. But it was.  
"I tried, but nothing worked.." The small, frail voice from behind him spoke up. Eriko.

Running footsteps came near-by. Raph and Mei lunged through the door. "What's wrong? We heard someone yell." Mei said.  
They both froze when they saw Splinter, laying lifeless in the dull-colored cot.

Mei's heartbroken gaze went from Splinter, to Eriko. "I couldn't heal him.." Eriko murmured, tears coming down fluidly.  
She ran out of the room. Leo followed. "Eriko!" Leo called after her, but she kept running.

She ran out of the Lair, through the sewers. She couldn't believe this was happening. Splinter of all people.  
_'I couldn't heal him..' _That sentence remained in her mind.

'_It's all my fault! I should have worked harder!' _Eriko ran through many passages, not knowing- or caring where she was going.  
More tears came as she ran even faster. She looked behind to see if Leo had caught up to her.

Nope. She heard him when he was calling after her. She didn't, no _couldn't _turn to face the emerald green turtle she loved.  
Loved? Since when did that come up. They were siblings, plus she was formally a male!

It could never happen. But then again, she had been noticing Leo acting differently around her.  
Him getting embarrassed easily around her. Or, him wanting to hang around with her more often.

She remembered the time when Raph had tried to.. rape her. Leo came to her rescue, even if it meant having to fight with him.  
And when he invited her to train with him. They had held hands.

Many thoughts had been racing through her mind. She didn't know how to deal with any of them.  
She stopped near two intersections passing through each other.

She sat down, wiping the tears the continued to flow from her eyes. She was tired and hungry as hell.  
Laying down, she closed her eyes.

'_It's all my fault that you're dead, sensei.. father. I couldn't heal you..'_

She finally reached sleep, her world fading to black.

* * *

**Eh, I know it's short DX Please don't get mad at me killing Splinter.  
It just went well with the way I'm having the story planned out. ;;**


	7. I promise

**Herro guys! o3o  
Again, I'm really sorry about the last chp. ;-;  
I know, Leo's totally out of character during the begining. XD  
And if you don't know what's happening, they found her. Well, Leo found her. XDD  
And she's sick.. so.. That's all I'ma say.. **

* * *

"Is she gonna be okay?.. Is she?.. Is she!?"

"I don' know, so shut the hell up or I swear I'll kick yer butt all da' way ta' Jersey!"

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of cos' I do!"

"Oh please let her be okay, oh please, oh please, oh please!"

"Seriously Leo, shut the fuck up!"

Eriko heard the whole conversation. She wanted it to end, but she felt so sick that she couldn't get up.  
So, she waited until everyone left. It took a while for Leo to leave, but he finally left.

She sat up from the cot, looking around. She was back at the Lair. Back in her room..  
She looked from her computer desk, to her wall. Her heart lurched when she noticed one picture in particular.

It was the drawing that she had drawn when she was six years old. And male.  
She remembered her and Splinter's talk when she had shown him it.

* * *

"Father, look what I drew!"

"Why, Donatello, it is very lovely!"

"..."

_I stayed quiet for a while. A tear coming down my cheek._

"My son, what is the matter?"

"Raph told me that one day you wouldn't be here.."

"Now why would he tell you something like that?"

"I.. I don't know..."

_I really didn't know why Raph told me that.. I guess to make me feel bad. He did that a lot with Mikey.  
Surprisingly it never did phase Leo. I guess he always did have that tough, big brother side._

_"_Donatello, you _do _know that one day I might not be here, right?"

_I didn't know what to say or do, so I just nodded._

_"_And that's why I want to tell you something very important, okay?"

"Okay."

"When I'm gone I want you to help watch over your brothers."

"B-But isn't that Leo's job?"

_I stuttered, still crying. Man, I would not stop crying.._

"It is not just _Leonardo's _job. It is everyone's job. You and your brothers."

"Sensei?.. I don't get it."

"Donatello, what I admire you most from your brothers, is your kindness and compassion."

_Hmph, as if I knew what that meant back then.._

"You never think about yourself. You only care about the others around you."

"What about my brothers?"

_I at least wanted to know what my father thought about my brothers.._

"Leonardo, is very brave, and is willing to do anything for all of us. But, he can get very angry if something hits him the wrong way."

_I listened._

"Raphael, can be _very _irritating sometimes. But, if you get to know him, he can be nice and caring."

"And Mikey?.."

_I really wanted to know Splinter's thoughts on Mike._

"Obnoxious, but he can be very understanding when he wants to be. You, my son are all of these things."

"..."

_I stayed quiet._

"You are brave, willing to sacrifice all you have for those you care about. You are also nice and caring. And, you are understanding."

"Oh.. Thanks sensei."

_I started walking away, then I remembered that I hadn't answered sensei's question._

"And yes, sensei. I promise to help watch over my brothers."

"Thank you, Donatello."

* * *

Eriko snapped back into reality. A tear ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry, sensei. I hadn't been keeping my promise. I haven't been facing my problems and helping my brothers.. Instead, I've been running away from them."

She got up from her cot. She suddenly felt dizzy. She immediatly sat back down.  
Her door swung open. She turned her head to see Leonardo.

Leo realized that Eriko was awake. He rushed to the side of her cot. "Are you okay, is everything fine?"  
"Yes, yes." She sighed, laying back down covering her face with one of her pillows.

"You sure?" He said, softly. "I.. I don't know. I just have a major migraine.." He stood up, walking to the door.  
"Is there anything that you want or need?" He asked softly, trying to not make Eriko's migraine worse.

"Yeah, can I please have some coffee?.. I haven't had any in a while." Leo smiled, noticing that Eriko must be feeling a little bit better.  
"Anything for you, Eriko." With that he walked out, in search for Eriko's request.

Eriko took the pillow off her head. She looked up at the ceiling.  
"I promise, father. I'll watch over my brothers and sister.." She murmured to herself.

"I promise."

* * *

**So, how's that for a chapter? XD  
Lil' Leo being all protective over Eriko o-o  
Anyways, please, please please don't still be mad about the last chapter.  
I'll be mentioning Splinter in some following up chapters, maybe even having some flashbacks from the past when they were little, like I did with this one! :D  
And yes, I know this doesn't really make sense with the other chapters I've done.  
If you want me to edit, make it better, or have your own request for a chapter, just PM me. :3 **

TBC


	8. I love you

**I'M ALIVE!~~ xD  
So anyways. I've brought you some RaphxMei and LeoxEriko goodness. ^^  
There's gonna be some fluff in here, so be prepared! ^-^  
-Tosses everyone some fluff cookies and some tissues- **

* * *

Mei sighed as she sat down on the couch. She had looked around for Raphael but couldn't find him. "He must be with Casey.." She murmured.  
She sighed, once more. Mei had always felt lonely when Raph was gone. She didn't know why though.

"Could I have feelings for Raph?" She pondered to herself. She shook her head, simply saying it as a no. She reached for the remote.  
She noticed there was a note beside the remote. She picked it up, her heart jumping once she realized who it was from. Raphael.

She read it, her heart racing faster and faster.

_Hey Mei. Meet me on top of the Fortune Cookie Factory at 9:30.  
I have a surprise for you._

_ Raph._

"What is he planning on this time?.." She whispered to herself, a smile planted across her face.  
She reached for the remote. Turning on the T.V. She flipped through channel-to-channel.

She saw Leonardo walk in, making his way to the Kitchen. She turned, looking at him. He went straight to the coffee maker. '_Strange.._' She thought.  
"Hey, Leo." She chimed, smiling. He turned, his face first filled with shock. "Oh hey, Mei. I didn't see you there.." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What'cha doin'?.." She asked, that usual cheesy grin widening. "Oh, just fetching Eriko some coffee." He said, sheepishly.  
She hesitated for a moment, thinking of what to say. "..Do you like Eriko?" She asked, looking at him.

"Well of course I do." He said blankly. "No," Mei began, pointing at him. "I mean, _like _like. As in do you _love _her."  
Leo stayed silent for a moment. Then answered. "..Yes." He sighed, looking down.

"I knew it!" She chirped, jumping on the couch like a six-year old would when you tell them that their getting ice cream.  
Leo looked at her, not amused.

She stopped, noticing that Leo was beginning to flush darkly. "Aw, It's okay. I wont tell her." She smiled as she saw him sigh in relief.  
"Good.." He said as he finished making the cup of coffee. He began to put cream in it but remembered that Eriko liked it black.

Mei watched as Leo walked away into the hallway to Erikos' room with the cup into his grasp. She looked at the clock.  
It was 9:00 P.M.

'_I should heading over there about now..' _She thought to herself, walking to the entrance of the Lair.  
She looked back then made her way to the Fortune Cookie Factory. **(A/N: I couldn't think of anywhere else. .)**

* * *

Eriko was tinkering with one of her new inventions. She tried to at least get _some _work done.  
She went to grab her screwdriver but was stopped as Leo entered the room.

"Eriko, what are you doing?" Leo asked, putting his left hand on his hip while holding the cup of coffee in the other.  
She went silent for a moment. "Um.. Nothing!" She said quick, hiding the screwdriver and the gadget that she had been working on behind her back.

Leo sighed, walking to her desk. He sat the coffee down, looking at her. "You were never a good liar." He said bluntly as he took the screwdriver and gadget from her.  
Eriko sighed, knowing that he was right. "Now get back in bed, you shouldn't be doing any activity. We wouldn't want you getting sicker."

She huffed as she settled back in her bed. Leo handed her the cup of coffee. "I hope you like it." He said while rubbing the back of his head.  
"At least the coffee maker didn't explode like the toaster did." Eriko pointed out, giggling. "Yeah.." Leo murmured, remembering the horrible incident.

Eriko took a sip from the cup. Strands of her brown hair trailed in front of her face. She blowed them away, but they slid back down.  
She sighed, laying back on her pillow. "Here." Leo said as he reached for Erikos' hair, pulling it back into a pony-tail.

"Thanks." Eriko breathed at how close Leo was at her, a light blush planted across her cheeks.  
Leo smiled, looking at her. "Anything for you." He sat in a chair next to Erikos' bedside.

Leo yawned, stretching. He looked over at Eriko who was shivering. Without thinking he climbed in the bed with her.  
"What.. are you doing?" Eriko said stiffly. "Oh.. W-well you looked l-like you were c-cold so.. I thought I-i'd help you w-warm up.." He stammered, flushing darkly.

He began to get out but Eriko grabbed his wrist. "No, don't go!," She started, sheepishly. "..I actually.. liked it." She said, a light blush on her cheeks.  
"Oh, really?" Leo inquired, climbing back in the bed. "Mhmm." Was the only reply Leo heard before he felt Eriko snuggling into his plastron.

He flushed lightly, laying his head on top of hers, wrapping his arms around her. They stayed in silence for a while before Eriko spoke.  
"Leo.." She murmured, still close to Leos' plastron.

"Yes?" He breathed, taking in her sweet scent. Lavender. "..I love you." She whispered, closing her eyes.  
Leos' eyes widened. He looked down at her, noticing that she had fallen asleep.

He smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "I love you too, Eriko." He closed his blue eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Mei had finally reached the Fortune Cookie Factory. She leaped up on the roof and looked around. She didn't see anybody.  
"Maybe I went to the wrong one.." She said aloud to herself, crossing her arms across her plastron.

"Nah, I think ya went ta 'da right one." Said that husky voice that belonged to none other, Raphael. Mei quickly turned around, facing beak-to-beak with Raph.  
"Oh!" She gasped, staring into those emerald green irises. Raph had his eyes locked onto Meis' sky blue eyes.

They stayed like that for the next ten minutes. Finally realizing that, they shifted away from each other, a light blush on both their cheeks.  
"So.. What's this surprise of yours?" Mei asked, lifting an eye ridge.

Raph smirked, crossing his arms. "If I told ya it wouldn't be a sa'prise now, would it?" She rolled her eyes, smiling.  
"Lead the way." She said, gesturing her arms in one direction. "If ya say so!" Raph turned Meis' mask around so that she couldn't see and picked her up Bridal Style.

"H-hey!" She stammered,gripping onto his shoulder. "Shh," He cooed, leaping from rooftop-to-rooftop. "just relax, I'll make sure you're safe."  
Mei sighed, loosening her grip. "That'a girl." He smirked. She huffed, mentally rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'm sure ya'll change yer' attitude when we get there." He said, a slight hint of cockiness in his voice. She just politely smiled at him.  
After a few more minutes of chatting Mei asked the question all children ask when your on a long trip. "Are we there, _yet_?" She whined.

"..Yep, we're here." He put Mei down gently, helping her turn her mask back around so that she could see. "Thanks." She smiled.  
She turned around. "Oh!" She gasped.

What lay before her was a blanket draped over a sheet of fresh green grass. She didn't know what he was doing until he gestured for her to sit.  
They both sat down on the blanket. "So, what're we-" He silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. "Look up at the sky."

She looked up, her sky blue eyes widening. A sky full of stars. "Oh my god! It's so beautiful, Raph!" She always wanted to see a clear sky with stars.  
You could never see the stars in New York. "Heh, I knew you always wanted to see the stars.." He smiled, flushing lightly.

"Mei, I have something I've been wanting to tell you," He started, looking into her beautiful blue irises. "I love you."  
Her eyes widened. She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Raph."

Raph cupped her cheek, slowly bringing her face closer to his until they were beak-to-beak. Mei breathed, flushing darkly.  
He hesitated then slowly inter-locked their lips together, he put his free arm around her waist.

The kiss lasted for until they both need air. They both smiled, a light blush planted across their cheeks. "How about we stay the night here?" Raph said, looking at Mei.  
"That'd be great, as long as Leo knows." He reluctantly nodded, taking out his T-Phone. He texted Leo, telling him about him and Meis' plan.

* * *

_**Raph:** Hey Leo, Mei and I are gonna stay the night at the place I told you about. That okay?  
_

__He waited until he got a reply.

_**Leo: **Sure, as long as you keep your guard. _

_**Raph:** Kay, thanks. By the way how's things going on with you and Eri? Is she feeling better?_

_**Leo: **Yeah, things are going great. She's still not feeling all better but she's okay._

_ **Raph: **Oh that's good. Well tell Eri that I hope she gets better._ 'Night.

_**Leo:**Kay, goodnight._

* * *

"Did he say it was alright?" Mei asked, looking into his emerald orbs. "Yup. We got 'da whole night to ourselves." He smiled, laying back.  
Mei smiled, leaning against him, softly wrapping her hands around Raphs' right arm.

They both fell asleep under the starry sky, smiling.


End file.
